Another Fire
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The Independence Inn never closed Rory and Jess are dating with 2 twin infants when Rory get's a phone call from Lane in the middle of the night that there's been another fire at the Inn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Onre night Rory and Jess are in a dead sleep when the phone rings.

Rory picks up the phone ''lo...'' she says hals asleep

''Rory it's Lane.'' Lane tells her

''ugh Lane why are you calling me at this hour of the night when I'm dead asleep?'' Rory asks her

''well I don't know if you knew but there was another fire at the Inn.'' Lane tells her

''oh my god oh my god what!'' Rory says

''is everyone okay?'' Rory asks her

''did everyone mae it out saftely?'' Rory asks her

''what about Mom is she okay?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know I'm not there. I just heard about it.'' Lane tells her

''oh my god okay okay I'm on my way!'' Lane tells her

Jess jumps up ''what?'' he questions her

''there was another fire at the Inn and I think my mom went to work tonight. I have to go over there!'' Rory tells him

''oh my god let's go right now!'' he says

''No you can't the babies are sleeping just stay here and I'll be back.'' she tells him

''okay I love you be careful.'' he tells her

''I will.'' she says and kisses him and flips on her sneakers and sweatshirt and runs over to the Inn

''MOM MOM WHERE ARE YOU!'' Rory calls out in the smokey darkness

''over here sweetie!'' Sookie tells her

''oh there you are!'' Rory tells her

''Hi Hun sorry to wake you in the middle of the night.'' Lorelai tells her and hugs her

''hey how are you is everyone out safely?'' Rory asks her

''yea we think so.'' Lorelai tells her

''How bad is the damage?'' Rory asks her

''we don't know yet hun. We've just been watching them knock it down.'' Lorelai tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory leans against her mom.

''hey you okay hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'm fine just a little sleepy.'' Rory tells her and yawns

''then you should go home and you shouldn't be here you just gave birth.'' Lorelai tells her

''2 months ago!'' Rory tells her

''right and you still need your sleep. Your body is still recovering. Now go on home so I don't have to worry about you being here.'' Lorelai tells her

''Noo I can't go I have to be here I'm worried about you.'' Rory whines and tells her

''I'm fine hun and I'll be fine I'll call you in the morning go.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay night Mom night Sookie.'' Rory says

''g-night hun.' Lorelai says

''night kido.'' Sookie says

Rory leaves and goes home and crawls back into bed next to Jess.

''hey is everything okay?'' he asks her

''yea shh go back to sleep I'll talk to you and tell you more in the morning.'' she tells him

''mmm kay night.'' he says

''night babe.'' she says and snuggles into him and goes back to sleep

Luke rushes down

''Lorelai!'' he says

''oh hey Luke you beautiful beautiful man.'' she says and hugs him

''how's everything going and doing down here?'' he asks her

Lorelai just shrugs

''how are you doing is everything okay with you?'' he asks her

''yea I'm fine and the fire is almost out we think.'' Lorelai tells him

''good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning Jess starts to wake up and feels around and doesn't feel Rory next to hima nd just feels a big open space.

''Rory?'' he says and feels around and opens his eyes and sits up ''Rory?'' he says again and looks around and finally gets up and walks down to the nursery and see's Rory breastfeeding thier son Cole James in the rocking chair with her eyes closed so Jess walks in behind her and gently puts his hands on her shoulders.

''hey morning sweetie how ya doing?'' he asks her

''mmm fine just a little sleepy and I still have to wake Elizabeth Mia and feed her after he is done and asleep.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''so go back to bed.'' she tells him sweetly

''oh no I'm okay.'' he says

''mmm kay.'' she says

Rory is in the middle of breastfeeding Cole when thier daughter starts to wake up and get fussy.

''mmm Jess will you get her for me please?'' Rory asks him

''oh yea sure.'' he says and goes over to the crib and gently picks his daughter up and holds her until Rory is done feeding Cole then they carefully switch kids and Rory attaches Elizabeth to her breast carefully and let's her eat while Jess change's Cole's diaper and puts him back in the crib and goes back to thier room and lays down for a little while longer.

Rory comes back a little while later after she is done feeding Elizabeth and crawls back into bed next to Jess.

''night hunnie I love you.'' she tells him

''mmm love you too baby.'' he tells her

they kiss lovingly and Jess holds her while she goes back to sleep for a little while before the babies next feeding's. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that morning Rory and Jess are up and Rory is sitting in bed and Jess opens the curtain.

''is the town smokey this morning?'' she asks him

''yea a little bit still.'' he tells her

''oh yea lwow ook at that okay shut the curtain I want to keep the smoke out of here.'' she tells him

''the window is closed so it won't come so calm down in your such a worry wort.'' he tells her

''yes I am since we have 2 newborn's and it's bad for thier lungs if it gets in through the bottom of the window at least the curtain will shield it out since it's thick enough.'' she tells him

''so you going to work at the Diner and or Walmart today?'' she asks him

''I don't know hun maybe but probably not since we have 2 newborns and it would make me feel terrible leaving you alone with them for a few hours incase you need help or something.'' he tells her

''this will get better after we figure out your whole working schedule around the babies because I know you like to work and get paid and I don't want you to loose you jobs because I love you so muich.'' she tells him

''I know that and I appreciate you wanting to help out with that but I got it all under control and covered so you don't need to worry about any of that and stress yourself out more.'' he tells her

''oh okay.'' she says and nods

Jess kisses her softly ''don't worry.'' he tells her

Rory just nods.

Rory goes to get up.

''whoa where you going?'' he asks her

''um downstairs to make some coffee.'' she tells him

''sit down and don't move I got it I'll go and do it.'' he tells her

''Jess I'm perfectly fine and capable of going downstairs to make my own cup of coffee since we got that new cool one cup of coffee maker.'' she tells him

Jess goes downstairs and does it for her anyways and brings a cup of coffee back up for her and hands it to her.

''thanks.'' she says and blows on it and takes a sip

''maybe we should go out and get another one of those coffee makers to have up here in our bedroom.'' she tells him

''maybe whatever you want hun.'' he says and smiles at her

''good.'' she says

''you take such good care of me.'' she tells him

''yea well I try and because I love you.'' he says and kisses her

''mmm love you too.'' she tells him and smiles 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A little while later the door bell rings

''Jess will you please go and get that?'' she asks him

''sure but who comes over this early in the morning?'' he asks her

''I don't know it's probably just my mom.'' she tells him

''ok.'' Jess says and goes downstairs to answer the door

Jess opens the door ''hey Lorelai come in hey

''thanks Jess is Rory here?'' she asks him

''yea she's just upstairs.'' he tells her

''okay thanks.'' Lorelai says and runs up

''hey sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''Mom.'' Rory says

''what...what are you doing here how's the Inn?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know Hun. I havn't been over there yet today. I was just on my way over there now to check on thing's. How are you doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Rory tells her

''where are my grandbabie's?'' Lorelai asks her

''asleep in thier crib.'' Rory tells her

''how come it is so dark in here?'' Lorelai asks her

''because we are leaving the curtain closed because we don't want to the smoke to come and seep through the bottom of the window and into the room or the house and effect the babie's.'' Rory tells her

''oh right.'' Lorelai says

''so what are you doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing just reading some magazine's.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''well I'm going to go and see my grandbabie's.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and gets up and follows her mom into the nursery

''they look so peacefull.'' Lorelai says looking down at the babie's.

''yea well they have full tummies.'' Rory tells her

''can I hold one?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure.'' Rory says

Lorelai gently lifts Cole from his sleep and sits with him in the rocking chair.

''I miss having little babie's like this. I miss you when you were little like this.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just smiles at her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''he is getting so big from the last time I saw him.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea well he likes to eat.'' Rory tells her

While they are in the room Elizabeth starts to wake up and fuss.

Rory gently picks her up.

''hey...hey shh baby girl mommy's right here.'' Rory tells her and gently puts her pacifier in her mouth to try and calm her down

''look at him he just sleeps through his sisters crying.'' Lorelai says

''oh yea he does he's a good sleeper.'' Rory tells her

''that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

''so are you and Jess figuring things out between you and also with his job's?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea we are just gonna play it by ear and he told me not to worry about it he said that he has it all under control and figured it out and probably just do what he used to and work the hours he used to work and jut go with his same schedule.'' Rory tells her

''oh uh g...good.'' Lorelai

''yea.'' Rory says

''would you like to hold your granddaughter?'' Rory asks her

''oh yea sure hun.'' Lorelai says

''okay.'' Rory says and gently helps Lorelai switch kid's with her and gives her Elizabeth

Elizabeth looks at her.

''hey baby it's grandma.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her head and watches her close her eyes

''I'm actucally kind of worried about her she's not growing like her brother.'' Rory tells her

''give it time she will and you will see she will tower over him someday.'' Lorelai tells her

''I was going to call the doctor and see what we are doing wrong.'' Rory tells her

''oh hun I wouldn't worry about it she sems to be doing fine. She's eating okay right?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea she is.'' Rory tells her

''see then everything's fine.'' Lorelai tells her and nods

''yea I guess you're right.'' Rory tells her 


End file.
